In my copending application, Ser. No. 074,238, I have discovered a new and improved animal bedding prepared from cellulosic material such as newsprint, and a hammermill apparatus and process for making said bedding. My earlier application discloses utilization of screw conveyers to pick up the finished bedding from the bottom of a collection hopper and load it into bags.
It has been found that the improved bedding is difficult to pick up and transport by means of conventional screw conveying equipment, because the bedding tends to choke the conveyer. This requires frequent shutdown to clean out the screw conveyer or, alternatively, use of unusually high power, and consequent energy consumption, to operate the conveyer in an overloaded condition.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the problems of screw conveyer plugging and excessive energy consumption required to convey cellulosic animal bedding by screw conveyer.